


Brothers and Potions

by Milchtee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, and Cas as well, and sam and gabe are dicks, dean is a pussy, hp!au, just because they cant stay to their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchtee/pseuds/Milchtee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made a promise to himself, Cas as well. The only question is, who's first to accomplish the goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Potions

Brothers and Potions

 

For once, every year at the same time, the month and the day, the happiness was the only feeling that filled the walls of the school. 

Every student of it was happy about the end of the exams, all of them were already making plans for the upcoming summer break. Everything was perfect and even if they knew their grades would come out bad they’re happy for a while. 

Dean was an exception to rest of all the students, usually he was just the same. Shouting out of happiness because he’s finally able to stretch out all four and rest lazily with his friends in the sun. This year was a little bit different. 

He made a promise to himself he couldn't keep, he was so close to breaking it and he wanted to. Every inch of his body screamed at him for giving up this stupid idea. 

Hell who even cared about a promise he has made to himself? Of course he wasn’t counting his baby brother in, he would probably tell him to get his shit together and do it, but Dean couldn’t grow the pair of balls he’d need to achieve his goal.

 

Today however was the day, whether he would ask him or not, it has to be today.   
_If I meet him today I’ll ask!_  
That is at least what’s running through his head.  
There was just one way to end this tragedy, he would ask the other when he sees him later in the afternoon. They shared the same class so it was more than easy to pick up a conversation with the boy.   
Dean was nervous and it wasn't getting better when he really saw the significant boy in the hallway.   
He was tall with a fit figure, dark messy hair and an expression on his face with no real emotions, though Dean was sure that he indeed owned them.

The free example was right in front of his sight, the boy was talking to a girl with long brown hair and another with a red head, his sister Anna.   
What a pity Dean knew his sister better than the boy.  
„Funny you’re not the same house as your sister. Slytherin like me instead of Ravenclaw though I could imagine you there so well Clarence.“, the girl, Meg pats his shoulder with her hand. 

„Well seems you're dick enough for the old wrinkle face for Slytherin." Dean joins the conversation with a smirk on his handsome face staring at the other boy with pure amusement. Not the best way to start it, especially not with the outcome he wishes for. Nevertheless he’s proud of the quick comeback of his own when he usually lacks a smart response. Most he sounds pathetic whenever he had tried to counter, yet he wouldn't admit it out loud. He was Dean Winchester after all and no dumb retard who wasn't able to form a few words into a serious sentence. 

"Yeah and you arrogant enough to be Gryffindor I guess." Comes the counter of said boy with the messy hair, as if the boy never had heard of a brush before in his life. The brown locks were doing what they wanted though Dean was perplexed how smooth and shiny they still managed to look. 

"Better arrogant than an arrogant dick." He comes up with another lame comeback and this time he knows how bad it is. Dean clenches his jaw while looking at the other boy who just had raised one of his finely shaped eyebrows which were doing their job perfectly fine to frame the big blue eyes of him. Blue eyes are common, almost everyday Dean could make out one person to own blue eyes however this boy had eyes which looked rare, like raw jewels thrown into the sea long enough to absorb all the sunlight and the soul of the ocean to look so incredible blue.

The outer line, his iris was darker than the rest, a beautiful frame to make them appear bigger and more round. The inner circle around his pupil had the same dark color, intense and like the deepest depth of the ocean where the unknown mysteries were buried. Between the circles of the colors was the light part, a clear and bright blue which shared the same colors as the water when sunlight was reflected on its surface. 

The longer he was staring into them he could explore the ocean deeper, water was all around him, holding him close and his lungs filled with it making him gasp because the needed air was fading away. Dean felt so lightheaded and weak, he couldn't break off the contact between him and those eyes, no the ocean lying in front of him, waiting to be explored.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me like this." A voice all of sudden says and Dean falls out of his trance and a deep blush appears all over his cheeks. This was not real, he wasn't looking at the boy like he had said. He was just staring at the wall behind him, yes that was it. The super interesting wall.

"Hate to break it to you but I was just staring at the wall thinking bout how stupid your hair looks!" Dean then says and the boy looks at him with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Fine I'll leave then different from some specific person I care about my grades and not only about how good I look." 

Shit the boy had left him standing in the hallway all by himself. A few other students were lurking at the scene with curiosity. 

"Nothing better to do than watch like some dumb trolls?"Dean shouts at them with bright pink tips of his ears. This is terrible, a perfect example of how one is able to embarrass their own.

 

The sound of quick footsteps gets even a little bit faster. Echoing from the walls around the sound fills the hallway. The boy is fast to escape the scene and to get to the next room where the lesson probably already has started without him.  
The fabric of his dark coat was flowing smoothly with each step of his. Out of breath he holds his side as he slides into the crowded classroom. The back of the class was looking at him, a few of them grinning spitefully.  
„Novak is the highness too busy to appear like the rest of us in time?“ one of them asks him in a mischievous tone which Castiel decides is better to ignore than to answer. He’s late and the professor is looking at him with a long face and he doesn't want to get in more trouble than needed. 

Just then the huge door is opened again and Dean pops his head inside, trying to be so quiet as possible as he sneaks into the classroom. The blonde is luckier than Castiel, nobody says a thing about his inability to arrive timely. Castiel watched Dean how he had sat down next to a girl with red hair, shoulder length. Charlie, Castiel knew her, she was nice though even if she was best friends with Dean somehow. Castiel wasn't sure how they worked out but they did and nobody asked. In fact Dean was popular, everyone liked him and his wannabe hero behavior and head of the lame humor in the class. Unfortunately they shared too many classes. It was a pleasure to escape the other boy from time to time but whenever he had thought he was safe from all of this, his friend Balthazar and his brother Gabriel showed up to turn down his hope.

Even now Gabriel’s voice was so audible in his head he wasn't so sure if the other wasn't here next to him. Maybe the other was hiding in the classroom making fun of him because he was a scared cat to ask a simple question. He was arrogant after all, Dean said so, an arrogant dick who’d been good enough to stare at in the hallway.  
Every time Dean had looked at him like that before he could feel his insides go crazy, his hands were so sweaty and his heart was suddenly convinced to become a athletic runner.  
He sighed so heavy his seat neighbor turned his head around, Cas tilts his head with a weak smile, too frustrated with the world around him to care what the old greasy man in front was talking about.

 

Hours if not days later they were excused and the boy with the dark locks left the room quickly. It was way too hot outside and he rolled up the sleeves of his cloak. The weather wasn't so uncommon, it was summer and summer break was waiting just for them. Castiel himself said he would ask the other before he would leave for home but until now he had chickened out whenever the chance was given too. Today as well he could have asked him but he didn’t obviously otherwise he wouldn't be running out to catch a glimpse of fresh air to curb the efficiency of his brain.

 

Another person had the same thought as Castiel. Said person nevertheless wasn't as fast as him. He was walking down the stairs next to him his brother who looked at him with the look of disappointment. Sam loved to use his freaking bitchface at everyone to make them do how he want them. Dean was the weakest against the look on his brothers face to his displeasure. 

„Sammy just get over it okay? I won’t ask him! Not today not in a week or anytime! I WON’T!“ at theend he yells at his brother which shrugs his broad shoulders. For his age Sam already towered over his entire class. In the right mood Dean joked about how Sam was a troll for being so tall but now he wasn't in the mood for it. He was frustrated and angry at himself for being such a little girl. He was no girl but a man! A guy who could fucking ask out _another guy!_   
Bad enough it was another guy but he was over this fact, able to blend out what his old man said about same sex experiences. Boy, don’t. It’s disgusting and filthy, no men should ever lie down with another.   
After horrible years and month of confusion and anger, he could admit that he liked girls and boys the same. 

„Do whatever you want but this summer I won’t run upstairs to support you with ice-cream and pie.“ Sam sings in sheepishly and the older boy is struggling to not rip of his brothers tongue.  
„Shut up I don’t need you to satisfy my need for filling food.“

„You mean fat greasy food to fill that hole of loneliness and desire for him?“   
A second later Sam howls in pain after Dean punched him into chest with his fist, stronger than usual but not so hard it would really hurt. Still it was enough to shut Sam's stupid talk about loneliness and desire. He was no desperate housewife or teenage girl waiting for her crush to ask her out for heavens sake!  
„You know what? Fuck it Sammy! Tell Mom and Dad I love them and make them buy the biggest and fanciest gravestone you’ll find because I will die in a few minutes.“, he takes a deep breath and ignores his chuckling brother. With a fast pace he walks towards the boy sitting on the ground his bag emptied all around him.A large book wide open under the boy who was bent over it. Trying to make the spell work. Castiel pronounced it so poorly Dean wondered in the freedom of his mind how the other was still sitting there in one piece. A few weeks ago another student had blown himself up when he’d tried it. It was gross and Dean rather forget about the incident.   
He didn't notice Dean yet and he was grateful for it. So he had a chance to think about what to say to him.

„Uhm not that I’m a pro or so but I think you pronounce it wrong…“ he breaks Castiel’s never-ending attempt to do the spell right. The boy looking up, he squints his blue eyes at the Winchester.

„Then tell me how to pronounce it right Mr. Smartass.“, Cas grumbles at him with a frown but Dean joins him on the ground. Now sitting next to the other he feels awkward and stupid. It’s just a spell he wants to show him how to pronounce right and nothing else.   
The urge to lean in closer is just there and he holds it in, Castiel is so close their shoulders almost touched as he moved forward to grab the book. 

„I totally suck…“, Castiel sighs and Dean answers him with a hollow laugh.

„Funny I do too.“, and how much he sucks. Too much of a chicken to ask a simple question.  
Today lady luck was showing him some mercy, he managed to do it and a beautiful blue flame was now in their middle. At first Castiel stared at it with admiration then his expression changed to a more serious and pouty look. 

„Great…“ he mutters sour in his sweet little start of a beard. He was only 17 years old, a beard was not an option and he couldn't grow one, not that he was so fond of the idea.   
Yet a soft line of hair was visible on his chin and around his mouth, making his philtrum appear more than without the soft baby beard.

 

After Dean’s first successful attempt at it Castiel feels competitive and he really wants to make it as well. His own pride was too strong and it was a shame if Dean was able to but not him!   
Dean on the other hand was surprisingly calm and gentle as he tried to show it to him for the hundredth time and then a beautiful blue flame appeared from the tip of his magic wand.  
„Oh my god! Have you seen this! Dean have you seen this! A flame! I made it!“ Castiel shouts out so loud it was a miracle nobody was looking at them. Maybe just because they were the only ones out here in the place otherwise they would shake their heads.

„Yes you did it! Said so it was just the way you pronounced it all the time wrong.“ Dean said as proud as the other and hugged Castiel back who just jumped him. The boy was almost killing him with his embrace but Dean couldn't care less.

When they let go off each other both of them were unsure what to say or do. They had a simple rule, talking if necessary and touching? No way!  
Now they crossed both lines, talking and touching.

„Sorry I-„

„Wait I“

„No, you have to wait, I want to ask you something.“ no or never! 

„I want to ask you somethingas well Dean.“, Castiel interrupts him.   
Green meets the blue, the blue which drowned Dean for so many times, countless times.  
„Me first.“  
„No me!“ the other says.  
This is not how it works, Dean wants to ask him first before the other could ruin the moment and the only chance Dean saw to overcome his fear of rejection.

„wannagooutwithme?“   
„Excuse me what?“, with wide eyes Castiel looks at him and he realizes what bullshit he said. There was no way Cas had understand anything from his gibberish.

„I- I wanted“  
„God who would have thought the incredible Dean Winchester is troubled to ask out someone like me.“, he chuckles and grabs the other boys hands. He holds them tightly in his own.  
„Dean would you like to go out with me?“, Cas asks the question that was sitting in his throat for over a year now. Relief washed over him and the smile on Dean’s lips made it even better.  
„Yes I’d love to… though I asked you out first!“ he yells then and the other starts to laugh.

 

Sometimes things are easier then we expect them to be.   
Sometimes we’re not the only one struggling, maybe there is someone else with just the same problem as us.  
Neither Dean or Cas had realized how stupid the situation between them was, but for the good they did it.   
And both of them could shove it into the face of their annoying brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DONE!  
> I always ALWAYS wanted to do a SPN/HP!AU and Destiel because Destiel.   
> I hope it turned out well it was a work to slowly get back into writing. It was relaxing and I excuse myself for every single mistake in this. It's late and I couldn't read over it however I'll do that tomorrow. After all I want to do some fanart for this.  
> Btw Dean is in Gryffindor of course and for Cas, Slytherin, I had a hard time to decide which one for him but for the story I thought that Slytherin would work better.  
> Enough talking for now I should probably go to sleep^^


End file.
